forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Avealpt
Welcome! Well met, Avealpt, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Firehammer Hold page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Hashimashadoo (talk) 22:52, February 3, 2018 (UTC) Proper Image Uploading Hello, It is important for you to provide proper sourcing and licensing information for the images that you have uploaded to this wiki. Please provide this information using the template, or they will be deleted. Let us know if you need any assistance. ~ Lhynard (talk) 05:48, March 5, 2018 (UTC) : Thanks for the review Lhynard, I did not know I need to reference the images. I am new to the wikia, at least where it comes to contributing so I am still learning the ropes. I'm struggling with templates(also need to reference a book on my Firehammer Hold article) but I will give a shot. : Cheers :: Thanks for responding. :: Yes, for legal reasons, we can only host images if they are properly attributed with a license. If you let me know where you found the images, I can fix them for you as an example, assuming that we are allowed to use them without permission. :: Also, do you use the visual editor or the source editor. The way to use templates is different depending. :: ~ Lhynard (talk) 18:17, March 5, 2018 (UTC) :::20:57, March 5, 2018 (UTC)-i used visual I believe. The images are directly from the Scourge of the Sword Coast book, can we use those? please make the example on Curran if you can, so I know how to properly set it up next time. I already added some myself but I am not sure if I did it correctly :::: Were they scans that you made yourself or copies from a pdf? Or did you find the images from an official source or from the artist? If the former, that is OK, but you should crop off the text of his name on the image. If the latter, we need to include that source as well as an external link. :::: I went and fixed up File:CurranCorvalin.PNG for you. Note that I used links, included a page number, and added all appropriate categories. I used as a license. This is usually OK to select, if the purpose of the image is to illustrate the main topic of an article and no money is being made. :::: Thanks for putting in your best effort! That's the most important thing. :::: ~ Lhynard (talk) 21:26, March 5, 2018 (UTC)